Officer Ryou
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Wow, the title sounds really bad, but I like it, so we are keeping it! Anyways, Ryou is an officer, who does he meet on the job?


* * *

The smell of sweet sugar permeated the air as plates clinked in the kitchen and birds sang outside the window.

Ryou was making breakfast in his little apartment. He bent over pulling plates out of the lower cabinets, rounded butt sticking out as his pale arms reached into the depths of the storage device pulling out a floral patterned plate and set to topping it with pancakes and drizzling them generously in syrup. His long muscled legs brought him to the kitchen table where he sat with coffee in his hands and a fork dug snuggly into the soggy pancakes. If anyone had seen him from the back, his white hair and shapely body would have led someone to believe him a female, and an attractive one at that in the well ironed blue uniform of a long time service cop, the hat set to the side of his head on top of his white hair and the uniform fitting almost too well.

Plate in the sink and coat slung over his shoulder he made his way over to the cop car waiting for him in front of his house, his partner in the driver's seat, her blonde hair in a seemingly complex clip and a smile to greet Ryou as he got in, "Morning Sir!" She saluted.

"We have a dispatch alert already, sir, we better get going. How was your morning?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

He tossed her an equally saucy look back, "You know, lieutenant, it was, and some of us like to keep our personal lives secret." They looked at each other and laughed as the intercom came to life.

_All units on dispatch alert, who is closest to Pennsylvania Boulevard and the dead end there. _

Outside the window the green sign flashed by as Hawkeye turned the car and Ryou answered the intercom, "That is a positive, police car number 9987 is in the vicinity, what is the problem?"

_There is a perpetrator wearing a long red trench coat heading in that direction, he lacks firearms and he has white hair. _

The two officers looked at one another as the last trait was mentioned, and the lieutenant looked away, to focus on driving as they scanned the streets for the strange man and Ryou glanced silently at his hair and began the search too. He felt strangely excited to find this strange character.

The two sat in the silent police car driving slowly scanning the streets as differing songs played on the radio and just as he was relaxing to one of his favorite songs (A/N: You know it was Over and Over by Three Days Grace!) a flash of red heading towards a dead end caught his eye and he looked toward his lieutenant, she nodded her head in confirmation and she sped up in the direction of the flash. They watched as white hair and red flashed around yet another corner which Ryou recognized as a dead end. He smirked and unclipped the handcuffs at his waist, signaling his lieutenant to speed up into the dead end.

Ryou's favorite part of the job was coming up as Hawkeye hit the gas and accelerated into the dead end after the perpetrator and turned sharply to the left, a click was heard and Ryou swiftly rolled out of the car and he heard the screeching tires behind him as he grabbed the red trench coat man from behind. His left hand first and as soon as that hand came down he grabbed the other and shoved him against the hood of the police car. His white hair practically choked Ryou as he tried his best to get the handcuffs around the man's thin wrists.

_Click. _He got one and the man started to move around and fight the confines on his wrist. Ryou looked frantically for his lieutenant but she sat still behind the wheel staring at him as he tried to reach for the man's other wrist.

_Click. _The other wrist was secured and immediately the other man stopped moving and turned his head to the side. All Ryou could see was an X scar, on red eye, and laughing teeth. A hiss came from the man underneath, "Stronger than you look, but I think you made a mistake ma'm."

Ryou was flustered, he knew he was effeminate but come on! His grip released for a couple seconds as he regained his wits, but when he realized this little fact he was being dragged down the street in a full run in the morning sun.

Ryou was even more confused, _where was his lieutenant? _

A couple more minutes of intense running behind the _what? The person? _In front of him and he heard sirens but to his relieved sigh there was a harsh snicker as his world got darker around a corner and his back met the alleyway wall.

A strong tanned arm held him against a wall. The sirens got closer and Ryou's instincts kicked in as he tried to fight the arm against him and gather air to breath.

Another snicker beside him and a sharp movement. His back was becoming more acquainted with the wall as he was pushed more firmly into the cold bricks and a warm body settled itself against him. _Huh?_

Ryou's coherent thought was almost completely erased by this change of events, his heart racing and his body running almost entirely on split second decisions and instinct.

He pushed against the body, trying to gain breath again but a warm and soft surface rested against his lips. His brain went flat line and everything pretty much stopped except his instinctual side and he found himself eagerly pressing against this warmth. He wanted to touch it, feel it spread. He pushed harder against it and he felt it stumble under his fervishness, he just pressed more firmly while holding the warmth against him. He had no idea why, but he needed to do this, he needed whatever his shell shocked brain could not come up with to be close to him.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Who's going to A-kon? Awesome right? Anyways, I just love these pairings:

1. Ryou and Bakura

2. Ed and Roy

3. Matt and Mello

And you know what else I love? PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!


End file.
